Over My Shoulder
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS post-Poudlard – Aller la retrouver ne la ferait pas changer d'avis… Aller là-bas ne l'empêcherait pas de partir… Mais il était tellement fou de cette fille ! Il était réellement prêt à l'attendre… Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse de cette façon !


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Over my shoulder._

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** OS post-Poudlard – Aller la retrouver ne la ferait pas changer d'avis… Aller là-bas ne l'empêcherait pas de partir… Mais il était tellement fou de cette fille ! Il était _réellement_ prêt à l'attendre… Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse de cette façon !

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages.

**Note :** Laura Madley et Owen Caldwell sont des élèves de Poudlard répartis en 1994 à Poufsouffle.

**Note bis :** L'année scolaire commence en Avril, au Japon.

**Note ter :** Ce texte a été écrit avec la chanson _Over my shoulder,_ du groupe _Mike & The Mechanics._

Encore un pairing sorti de nulle part avec des personnages encore plus secondaires que d'habitude… Mais c'est ce que je préfère. J'ai pensé à ce petit texte en écoutant la chanson qui lui a donné son titre, et je ne savais pas qui utiliser alors j'ai simplement cherché des noms dans le listing du site, et c'est tombé sur Laura et Owen. J'espère, malgré le fait que j'ai utilisé ces deux personnages qu'on ne connait pas du tout, que ça vous plaira, que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Over my shoulder xXx**_

* * *

x

Le champ de fleurs était silencieux. Une faible brise agitait aléatoirement çà et là quelques marguerites tandis que le soleil baignait l'espace de ses rayons chatoyants.

Allongé à même le sol, Owen regardait paresseusement les nuages. Les bras derrière sa tête faisant office d'oreiller, le jeune homme laissait ses yeux dériver selon leur bon vouloir, indifférent aux couleurs chaudes qui commençaient à envahir le bleu du ciel.

Il était presque l'heure, à présent. Il le savait. Il le _sentait_. Laura devait surement avoir quitté leur petit appartement, bagages en mains, après avoir déposé sa clé dans la boite aux lettres qui avait été la leur pendant un peu moins d'un an.

Owen soupira. Le pire, dans tout ceci, était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait été prévenu dès le début, après tout… Laura avait toujours rêvé de partir étudier à l'étranger. Il l'avait appris à la minute où ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, à Poudlard. C'était venu dans la conversation, comme ça, un soir, entre le plat de résistance et le dessert.

_« Je rêve d'aller étudier au Japon ! »_, avait-elle souri avec l'enthousiasme qui l'avait toujours caractérisée avant d'attaquer un large bol de salade de fruits.

A cet instant, il lui avait souri en retour, envahi par sa bonne humeur, puis s'était contenté de répondre qu'il préfèrerait étudier en Angleterre afin de rester près de sa famille. En grandissant, l'envie de partir n'avait jamais quitté Laura, bien au contraire : elle n'avait fait que s'intensifier. Plus les ASPICs s'étaient approchés et plus elle était devenue impatiente.

Même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, même lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée qu'ils s'installent ensemble et qu'elle avait accepté, folle de joie.

Ils avaient été diplômés, ils avaient loué un appartement à Londres. Owen avait attaqué son cursus de droit magique dans le but de devenir avocat, et Laura s'était trouvé un job à temps partiel dans une petite bibliothèque de la ville côté sorcier, en attendant le mois d'Avril suivant.

Les jours avaient succédé les uns aux autres à un rythme infernal et, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, le temps d'Owen avec Laura s'était considérablement amoindri, jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie vienne finalement le trouver, un jour, une expression peinée peinte sur son si joli visage.

Owen avait instantanément compris. Il avait tellement redouté ce moment… Et il était arrivé tellement vite ! Ses cours lui avaient demandé tellement d'efforts et de concentration… Et finalement, le mois de Mars touchait déjà à sa fin, et son couple se terminait avec lui.

_« Je t'aime vraiment. »_, lui avait assuré Laura, des larmes plein les yeux.

Et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la croire… Elle ne lui aurait jamais menti sur ce point-là. Leur histoire avait vraiment existé. Elle avait été aussi vraie que la douleur qui l'avait transpercé de part en part au moment où Laura lui avait annoncé que tout était prêt, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le portoloin qui l'emmènerait loin de lui.

Bien entendu, ils avaient discuté de la possibilité de maintenir leur relation à distance, mais aucun des deux n'avait été assez aveugle pour croire que ça pourrait tenir. Leurs cursus respectifs étaient fastidieux, prenant. Le temps alloué à l'autre aurait été drastiquement réduit, sinon inexistant, et aucun des deux n'avait souhaité infligé cela à l'autre. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, ils s'étaient simplement résignés à rompre avant que Laura ne parte.

Malgré tout, le cœur d'Owen battait toujours pour elle. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis il ne savait combien de temps et son départ ne changerait rien à ses sentiments. Certes, il était triste. Certes, il était blessé… Mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

Partir avait toujours été le rêve de Laura. Le Japon proposait le meilleur cursus de médecine alternative proposé dans le monde et c'était là ce qu'elle avait choisi. Qui était-il pour se dresser contre ceci ? Puis, sa vie était en Angleterre, et elle n'avait jamais émis l'idée de rester à l'autre bout de la planète une fois ses études terminées. Il avait toujours été sous-entendu qu'elle reviendrait au pays.

C'était là l'espoir d'Owen. Il avait que ses sentiments ne s'effaceraient pas aussi facilement. Il savait aussi, malgré leur jeune âge, que Laura était sans conteste la femme de sa vie. C'était pourquoi il était si difficile de la voir partir. C'était pourquoi il était si difficile de la laisser partir.

C'était aussi pourquoi il avait décidé de déserter leur appartement en début d'après-midi et de venir flâner dans le champ où s'était tenu leur premier rendez-vous, près de trois ans auparavant. Rien n'avait changé, et Owen, les mains dans les poches, avait souri doucement en s'en rendant compte.

Nostalgique, il avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'air parfumé avant de s'installer là, quelque part au hasard.

Et à présent… A présent, l'envie dévorante de revoir Laura se faisait de plus en plus sentir. La jeune fille prenait le portoloin de dix-neuf heures trente en direction de Kyoto, ce qui lui laissait en soi… Une bonne demi-heure.

Lâchant un soupir, Owen décroisa ses jambes et se redressa. Passant une main agacée dans sa tignasse désordonnée, il se releva et commença à faire les cent pas.

Aller la retrouver ne la ferait pas changer d'avis… Aller là-bas ne l'empêcherait pas de partir… Mais il était tellement fou de cette fille ! Il était _réellement_ prêt à l'attendre… Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse de cette façon !

« Et puis merde… », murmura-t-il au final, après cinq minutes de réflexion.

Il se mit à courir désespérément, le diable aux fesses, en direction du terrain de transplanage.

**oOo oOo**

Essoufflé, Owen slalomait à travers les gens venus escorter les voyageurs vers leur point de départ. Il jura silencieusement lorsqu'il réalisa le nombre de personnes qui consistait la foule sur le point de partir mais continua tout de même à courir.

Il ne l'apercevait nulle part… Il ne la voyait nulle part…

« Laura… Laura… », psalmodiait-il, ses yeux fouillant frénétiquement les voyageurs.

Puis, finalement, il la vit. Elle se tenait là, non loin d'une barrière de sécurité, ses longs cheveux auburn dans le vent. Owen s'arrêta un instant, subjugué, tentant de reprendre son souffle, incapable de penser.

« Laura ! », hurla-t-il, dans l'espoir que sa voix couvre le bruit de la foule. « Laura ! »

La jeune fille avançait dans la file, lui tournant le dos, et Owen se remit à courir, ignorant la douleur persistante qui avait élu domicile dans ses jambes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sinon l'imminence de son départ… Plus n'avait d'importance sinon…

« Laura ! », hurla-t-il à nouveau et, cette fois, la jeune fille se retourna.

Owen commença à faire de grands gestes des bras, essayant d'attirer son attention tant en continuant de l'appeler et Laura finit enfin par poser les yeux sur lui. Immédiatement, son visage triste s'éclaira et elle quitta sa position dans la file d'attente pour courir dans sa direction.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras à mi-parcours et Owen sentit la bouche brûlante de la jeune fille s'écraser sur la sienne tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle, et Owen serra fermement Laura contre lui, son visage perdu dans sa chevelure sentant merveilleusement bon le lilas.

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle. « Merci d'être venu… »

Owen rit faiblement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« J'ai essayé, crois-moi. », souffla-t-il. « Mais je ne… C'était trop dur. »

« Je suis désolée. », chuchota Laura à son oreille avant de baiser doucement sa joue.

« Hey. », fit Owen en prenant le visage de la jeune fille en coupe et de la regarder amoureusement, les yeux dans les yeux. « Ne le sois pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Laura sourit faiblement.

« Je t'aime… », dit-elle. « Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi. », lui promit Owen, le regard triste, en desserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. « Moi aussi. »

Calmement, il la ramena à sa place dans la file et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que, finalement, son tour arrive.

« Je t'attendrai. », lui jura-t-il d'une voix ferme, sans trembler, le regard décidé.

Laura lui sourit doucement avant de passer délicatement sa main froide sur sa joue chaude. Son sourire s'accentua lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la fine cicatrice à la naissance de son menton. Puis, soufflant longuement, la jeune fille se tourna résolument vers le portoloin et vint placer l'une de ses mains dessus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était partie, emmenant avec elle le cœur d'Owen, laissant le jeune homme seul au milieu d'une horde d'inconnus.

La laisser partir n'avait pas été une chose aisée. Il avait été tenté de la supplier de rester. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle s'était volatilisée, il avait souri.

Il y avait cette croyance au Japon… Celle dont Laura lui avait parlé, une fois, souriante, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_« Un fil rouge relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer. Il peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais. »_

Il avait simplement décidé d'y croire.

x

* * *

Mercredi 20 Mars - 20 h 05.


End file.
